marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Colossus (Marvel Comics)
Summary Colossus (Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin) is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. Created by writer Len Wein and illustrator Dave Cockrum, he first appeared in Giant-Size X-Men #1 (May 1975). A Russian mutant, the character is a member of the X-Men, and is by far the physically strongest member of the team, being able to transform into a strong metallic form. Even without his powers he holds a physically imposing figure standing at 6' 7" (200 cm). Throughout the series, he has been portrayed as a quiet, honest and innocent man. He has had a fairly consistent presence in X-Men-related comic books since his debut. A talented artist, he only reluctantly agrees to use his powers in combat, feeling it is his responsibility to use his abilities for the betterment of human and mutant-kind. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-C |At least 4-B+, possibly High 2-A or Low 1-C | 4-B+ Name: Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin/Colossus Origin: Marvel Comics, Giant Size X-Men #1 Gender: Male Age: '''Late 20s '''Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Can transform his body into an armored form of osmium-like organic steel (which greatly enhances his Superhuman Physical Characteristics). Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2. As long as he remains in his organic steel form he needs no food, water or air.), In his armored form and he is much more resistant to injury, including damage to his internal organs | Same as before but much more powerful, plus Immortality, Resurrection, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation , Force field Projection, Teleportation | Force field Projection, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 4), Demonic Transformation, Magic Attack Potency:' '''Star level '(Comparable to The Thing) | At least '''Solar System level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Namor. Has 1/5 of the Phoenix Force) | Solar System level+ (Comparable to the original Juggernaut) Speed:''' Likely '''Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to The Thing) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor) | Likely Massively Hypersonic combat speed Lifting Strength:''' '''Class M (Comparable to the Thing.) Striking Strength:''' '''Star Class | At least Solar System Class+, possibly High Multiversal+ or Low Complex Multiversal | Solar System Class+ Durability:' '''Star level '(More durable than Thing.) | At least '''Solar System level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level | Solar System level+ Stamina:''' Limitless (Has 7 in stamina by Marvel. In power Grid by Marvel described stamina 7 as perpetual motion. As long as he remains in his metal form he doesn't need food, water and breath. Never shown to tire. Superior to Wolverine and Deadpool. His stamina is such that he just won’t stop, no matter the circumstances. Colossus insides become pure energy thus the inexhaustible stamina.) | Limitless as Juggernaut Range:' Standard melee range '''Standard Equipment:' Nothing notable Intelligence:''' Skilled combatant, has college level education, has many years of experience fighting against all manner of foes, has been trained in combat techniques by Wolverine, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler. '''Weaknesses: Cannot fly, vulnerable to Antarctic Vibranium | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking too much damage can cause the Phoenix Force to abandon him. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before. | Although unharmed by virtually any form of damage, removing his helmet will make him susceptible to mind manipulation. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Phoenix Force | Juggernaut